


Love, Victor-Season 2

by banditohoneys



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Gay, Love Simon, Love Victor - Freeform, M/M, love victor season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditohoneys/pseuds/banditohoneys
Summary: What happens after Victor comes out to his parents? Will he get a chance to explain things to Mia? And what's going to happen with him and Benji?My version of a season 2 of love,victor. Sorry I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Simon Spier/Bram Greenfield, Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 32
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got a03 for this and it took me 3 days to get the invitation

victor pov 

"Mom, Dad, I-I'm Gay."

I didn't realize I was holding my breath. Pilar has a smile on her face. I'm going to take that as a good sign. I exhale and catch sight of my parents. My mom has her hand over her mouth, like she's in shock. My dad, well, he's not showing any emotion.

"No, you're not," My dad says. I don't know how to react.

"Yes I am!" The words flow out of my mouth. "I've been confused for so long and I finally know who I am and who I'm supposed to be. I'm not denying this anymore. I am gay." 

My mom's gasp breaks the silence that follows my statement. I lock eyes with Pilar, and for once she seems so be wearing her compassion on her face.

"I think you might want to stay somewhere else for a couple days," My dad says. "Go stay with someone while we deal with this. Straighten ourselves up."

"You're kicking me out?" 

"No. Just..Just...go away for a short while." He says. I look at my mom and she just nods. I feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I can't let them fall.

"No! You can't do this!" Pilar says. One single tear slides down my face.

"It's okay Pilar. I'll just go for a couple days. Give them time to think. I'm just..going to go pack." I say. I know I'm walking towards my room I just can't feel it. I stuff some essential items into my duffel and grab Simon's jacket and Benji's drawing. I walk out of my room and look at Adrian, sleeping across the hall. The tears are there, I'm just not letting them go. I grab keys and give Pilar a hug.

"I'm so sorry," I say to her and my parents. Both are for different reasons. "I love you guys." I open the front door and wait for my dad or mom to tell me to stay, to tell me they love me back. When I don't hear anything, I leave.

Standing in the corridor, I realize I have nowhere to go. I can't go to Felix, I've never even been to his apartment. I can't go to Benji, too much awkwardness for one day. I pull out my phone, and just my luck, Simon is online. I run down the stairs and sit on the outside steps, the same steps I came out to Felix on. Hesitant, my finger hovers over the call button for a couple seconds before I press it.

"Hey Victor! What's up?" Simon's voice gives me the much needed comfort. I open my mouth to speak but I choke on my words. "Victor?" And I finally let myself cry. 

It's a good two minutes before I stop sobbing into my phone. "I'm so sorry," I whisper. Miraculously, Simon hasn't hung up on me. "Don't be sorry Victor, are you okay?" I can hear the concern in his voice. "I-I told my parents." I say. "I don't know where to go so I called you and I'm so sorry.." Simon cuts me off. "Deep breath." I inhale and exhale, well, more like sob. I still haven't composed myself. "What's going on? Say it more slow this time." He says.

"I told my parents, I actually said it. I said I'm gay. And my dad told me to go away for a couple days to give them time to think and I don't know where to go so I just called you. I'm so sorry for being a bother." I say to Simon. 

"First of all, you aren't being a bother. Second, I'm so sorry Victor. Text me your address. Lucky for you, I'm visiting the parental units in Creekwood this weekend. I'll pick you up as soon as I can, okay?" I nod, then remember he can't see me. "Y-yeah. Thank you." I say. "Okay, see you soon." He says. I hear the jingle of keys and then he hangs up.

I open my bag and grab Simons jacket. It's cold, and I need the comfort. I shrug it on and try to wipe away my tears in an attempt to compose myself before seeing Simon.

A couple minutes later, a car pulls up in front of me. A car door opens, and suddenly Simon is next to me. He pulls me into a hug and I start sobbing into his shoulder. He helps me up and I get into his car. "I'm so sorry for being an inconvenience," I say to him. He looks over at me. "Stop it. You aren't being an inconvenience. This is bros helping bros." 

Simon pulls into a house in the nice side of Creekwood. He messes around with his keys and opens the front door. "Oh, hey mom." He says. His mom gets up from her seat at the counter and comes over to me. Unexpectedly, she pulls me into a warm embrace. 

"The guest room is upstairs to the right. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or Simon. I'm so sorry about this Victor." She says. My eyes water. "Thank you Mrs Spier," I say. "Please, call me Emily." She says with a smile.

The morning hits just as fast as it fell. I sit up fast. I'm unaware of my surroundings, until I remember the events of last night. I bury my head in my hands. A knock on the bedroom door brings me back to reality. "Hey, Victor. It's me, Simon. I just wanted to ask if you're up to going to school today." Simon says, peeking his head through the door. I shake my head. Simon frowns and comes over to me. "How are you holding up?" He asks. "I'm okay," I say, not believing my own words. "No, you're not," He says. My mind flashes back to what my dad said earlier that night.

A moment later, I'm curled up in a ball on the bed. Simon has his hand on my shoulder. He looks at me expectantly. "Try to keep your mind on something else," He says. "What's one good thing that happened last night?"

I smile softly. "Benji kissed me. And I felt what you described. It was like a wave crashing down on me and it felt like home." Simon smiles big. "That's amazing!" He says. Suddenly, I remember my promise to Benji. "Oh shit! I'm supposed to call him!" Simon smirks. "I'll give you some privacy." He says and closes the door to my room. I pick up my phone and see texts from Pilar, but none from mom or dad. I go into my contacts and find Benji's name. 

"Hey," I say softly into the phone. “It’s a little early for you to call, don’t you think?” Benji chuckles. I look at the time. “I am so so sorry oh my god I called you at six am I’m so sorry!” I say. I hear Benji roll over onto a pillow. “Don’t be sorry. I’m happy to hear your voice.” He says. I smile. “How are you?” He says. “I’m okay,” I say, 100% sure Benji heard the quiver in my voice. “You sure?” He says. “Yeah,” I lie. “Alright! Well I’m going to get ready for school now that I’m up so early. See you there?” Benji seems happy. “Actually, I-I don’t think I’m going to school today.” 

“Why not?” Benji asks. “I just..don’t feel like it.” I say. “Do you wanna skip today? Just hang out somewhere?” He asks. A smile starts to form on my face. “I don’t want you to get in trouble,” I say.

“It’d be worth it,” He says. “Then yes, I will skip with you.” I reply. “Great! Can you meet me at Brasstown in an hour?” “Yeah, I think I can.” I say. “Cool, see you then.” Benji hangs up. I flop down on the bed and clutch my phone to my chest. And then I remember: I don’t have clothes. 

When I arrive downstairs, only Simon is there. “Hey Victor. My mom and dad are at work and Nora’s at school. I’m going to go hangout with Leah and Abby, are you okay here on your own?” He says. 

“Is it okay if I go to Brasstown?” I ask Simon. “Yeah, of course.” He responds. “One small problem, though. I don’t have any clothes.” I say nervously.

Simon looks at me with a mischievous smile. “Oh, I can help with that.”


	2. Of Flowers and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Benji have a little date, and Victor talks to Mia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I FREAKING RUSHED THIS ITS NOT MY BEST IM SO SORRY

victor pov  
My foot taps nervously against the concrete outside of Brasstown. Simon was kind enough to lend me his clothes, well, his dads clothes. Grumbling something about me being too tall, he had given me jeans and a T-shirt. Of course, I was wearing his iconic jean jacket to give me some comfort.

"Hey," says Benji, coming from around the corner. "Hey," I say back, looking up at him with a smile. "Do you wanna go somewhere?" He asks. "Yeah, where?" I ask. Benji reaches out his hand to help me up from the bench I'm sitting on. "It's a surprise," He smirks.

"Woah," I say, staring at the community garden Benji has brought me too. "Benji- this is beautiful!" 

"Yeah?" He says, staring at the plants. "My mom and I started this when I was little. It's been taken over by neighbors now, but I love coming here. It reminds me of when times were simpler." Benji turns around to look at me. I bend down and touch the parsley. "You started this? It's amazing." He bends down next to me. "Thank you," Benji smiles. I stand up and sit down on a bench. Benji gets up aswell and turns to the flowers. He looks around for a moment, reaches down, and picks a rose. He walks over to me and hands me the flower. "For you, Victor." I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I take the rose. Benji laughs and takes a seat next to me. "So you don't strike me as the type to play hooky. Is everything okay?" He asks. 

I hesitate on my words, not really wanting to tell him all the shit that happened last night. "It's okay, you can tell me." Benji says in a tone that makes me want to open up. And that's when I let everything out. I start sobbing, letting all the emotions that I've kept inside for so many years. Being the family fixer has taken a toll on me emotionally and I didn't even realize. "Oh, Victor," Benji says, pulling me into a hug. I bury my face in his shoulder as tears keep falling out. He caresses the back of my head with a soothing hand. 

After a moment, I pull back and wipe my tears with my sleeve. "I'm so sorry Benji," I start to apologize. "Why are you sorry?" He says. "What's going on?" 

"Last night, Mia-Mia saw us kissing. I tried to explain everything but she won't let me talk and she's not returning my texts. I never meant to hurt anyone, but I did. I'm a horrible person, Benji." I'm not controlling the words that are coming out of my mouth anymore. Benji looks at me with a look of sympathy. "I'm so sorry," He says quietly. "My parents told Pilar and I that they were separating and my dumbass thought it would be a good idea to come out to them. They need time to process it, so the thought it would be good for me to leave for a while." I say, looking down. Benji stares at me in shock for a second, then shakes his head.

"Victor, I am so so sorry," He pulls me back into his arms. "I don't really know what to say but I'm here and I always will be." I smile up and him and stay curled up in his arms. I don't know when, or how it happens, but I fall asleep.

"Victor, wake up," Benji softly nudges me. I groan an rub my eyes. "What time is it?" I ask. "3 pm. We both fell asleep. Um, your phone is ringing." He hands me my phone. The name Mia flashes across the screen. "Can you give me a second?" I ask Benji. He smiles, stands up, and walks through the garden. My finger hovers over the green accept button for a moment before I accept. 

"Hi," I say. "I'm just spit it out. I'm really hurt by what you did, but I doubt you don't have a reason. So if you don't mind, I'd like it if you explained everything to me. Just not over the phone. If it works for you, can you meet me at my place in 30 minutes?" Mia says. At one point in her speech her voice cracked, which makes me feel even more guilty. I have to set this right, I have to explain. "Uh, Yeah, I can be there. I'm so sorry Mia" She cuts me  
off. "Okay. See you then." Mia abruptly hangs up. I stand up and walk over to Benji.

"I have to go Benji, I'm really sorry, it's just that I really need to explain everything to Mia," He puts a finger to my lips. "Shh," He says. "You go. Make things right. She deserves that." I smile at him. He's so beautiful. "Thanks," I say, turning to go leave. Then I turn around again, face him, and kiss his forehead. It's small, but I know he appreciates the romantic act because of the giant smile on his face.

Mia is sitting on her porch when I arrive. She spots me and looks back down at the floor. Composing myself, I walk over to her.

"Hey," I say. "You owe me an explanation," She says, turning to face me. "Yes, I do. And nothing I say will make up for what I did, but I can try." I tell her.

"Mia, you are so, so awesome. When I moved here, I thought I was going to finally figure myself out. I thought I liked you, I really, really did. I was happy. But then one thing lead to another, and, well, I'm gay," I start, taking a moment to breathe. “I was going to tell you when I came over and we made sushi, I had it all planned out. And then your dad and Veronica came home. It seemed like too much, so I was determined to give you one last perfect night at the dance. But I managed to mess that up too. On the work trip I took, I kissed Benji. It was like I was so tired of hiding that someone else took control of me. At the dance, Benji talked to me about it and Andrew overheard. I swore he was going to tell you, but he didn’t. And then Benji and I talked. Outside. That’s when you caught us. I’ve said this once and I’ll say it again. You are like, my favorite person. And I really don’t want to lose you. I’m so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and everything I just said is no justification for what I did.” 

Mia smiles sadly at me. “You hurt me, but I understand. You had to figure yourself out. And I forgive you, but I’m not ready to forget. Also, you won’t lose me. I think your pretty awesome too, Victor.” “That is more than I deserve,” I say. “I know,” Mia responds. “I have to go back inside, but thanks for explaining.” She says. “No, thank you.” I tell her. “For forgiving.”

Mia’s neighborhood is super nice, so I take the opportunity to walk around a bit. I find a tree with shade and sit down. The clouds have a good symbolism, I think to myself. They can appear as a different shape, depending on what people perceive them as, but really, they are just clouds. I lean back against the trunk of the tree and finally allow myself to breathe. Everything is okay.

My phone pings with a new text message. I pick it up, anticipating it to be Benji, but it’s not. Instead, it’s my mom.

Mom: Victor, can you please come home. Your father and I feel horrible about our reaction. We’re ready for you to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the positivity on the first chapter! im still not 100% sure how a03 works (ive used wattpad mostly) so sorry if i do things wrong! also, this is my first fanfic! it’s hard to write fanfiction! i normally write my own stories, and it’s easy to do characters n stuff bc you make up everything abt them but with fanfics u have to actually analyze the characters! pls leave any suggestions u have for the next chapter in the comments :) thx for reading!


	3. You know Simon Spier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor talks to his parents and picks Benji up for something special :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was even more rushed than the last chapter sorry :( im so happy abt all the support y’all have given the last two chapters i love u all mwah

"We're ready for you to explain." 

My breath hitches as I reread my moms text. She might be ready for me to explain, but I don't know if I'm ready to go home. 

But I don't really have a choice, do I? I have to take this opportunity, it might be the last one I have before my parents shut me out completely. Letting my gut take over my body, I start walking in the direction of our apartment building.

My hand hovers over the doorknob to the apartment. I still have my keys, I just don't know if it's appropriate to use them yet. I decide against using them and ring the doorbell. The door opens and Pilar stands there. She runs into my arms and we just stay there, holding each other. 

She pulls back. "Mom and Dad really want to talk to you," She says. "I know," I reply. "That's why I'm here." Pilar gives me one last hug then lets me pass her. I walk into the kitchen to see Dad sitting at the countertop and Mom cooking on the stove.

"Hey," I say softly. Mom turns around and dad looks up from his computer. "Oh, mijo," Mom says, coming up to me. Instinctively, I take a step back. She notices and takes a step back. "We could sit down and talk for a minute," She suggests. I nod and make my way to the couch.

Dad starts. "How long have you felt this way? You know...gay." He says. "I've been confused for a long time. Since maybe 14? I wanted to figure it out but..Texas didn't really allow room to do that. When I started dating Mia, I really really thought I liked her. But I didn't. I finally know who I am." I explain. Dad nods. "Our reaction was totally uncalled for. We understand if you feel uncomfortable coming back here but our arms are open." My mom says. "We love you.”

"I don't understand it," My dad says. "And I'm not sure if I'm ready to be super supportive of it. But your my son. And that will never change. I love you unconditionally." My eyes tear up. “I’m so sorry,” I say. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Victor,” Mom wipes away her own tears. “We should have appreciated that you finally opened up to us but we closed off. If I could fix my reaction yesterday I would. I need you to know that we love you.” She says. I nod. “I love you,” I whisper as I pull them into a hug.

After saying hi to Adrian, I flop down on my own bed. I scroll through Instagram for a second then I remember that all my stuff is still at Simon’s. An idea pops in my head causing me to open the messages app.

Victor: I came back home! My parents still love me! I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to go get my stuff from the place I stayed at last night?

Benji: That’s amazing! Of course I’ll come. Can you pick me up? I’m at brasstown.

Victor: On my way :)

I smile and hop off of my bed. I grab my moms keys. “I’m going to go get my stuff!” I yell. Dad looks up and gives me a thumbs up. I unlock the car and sit in the drivers seat. I decide to message Simon to tell him I’m coming back.

Dear Simon,  
Today has been very eventful. I went on a mini date with Benji (involving a lot of sleeping and crying), I apologized to Mia, and I went back home. My parents still love me. My dad said he doesn’t understand it but he is going to try to. For me. So this means I’m coming back to your house to pick up my belongings real quick. I hope that’s okay.  
Love, Victor  
P.S: I’m bringing Benji.

A minute later I get a response.

Dear Victor,  
It sounds like you had one heck of a day. I’m so proud of you. Of course it’s okay that you come pick up your things. It’s just me here with Bieber. Can’t wait to meet Benji ;)  
Love, Simon.

I grin as I start the car. Brasstown is only five minutes from the apartment building, so I should be able to pick Benji up and then get to Simon’s house pretty quickly. I pull up to the curb of the coffee shop and see Benji waiting on a bench. Rolling down my window, I call out to him. “Wanna ride?” I cringe mentally for what I just said. Benji laughs and walks to the passenger seat of the car. “So who did you stay with?” He asks once I’m back on the road. “Simon.” I respond. Benji looks at me, confused. “Simon? Simon who?” “Simon Spier.” I say, focusing on the street. His eyes go wide and he looks at me. “You know Simon Spier? Simon fucking Spier? Literal gay legend?” I laugh. “Yeah, I do. This is actually his jacket,” I say, nodding to the denim jacket I have on. “How do you know him?” Benji asks. “When I first moved to Shady Creek, I reached out to him because I was confused. He’s like..my gay Jesus. He’s been there for me when I need him and I even went to visit him in New York. Best night of my life.” I tell Benji, recalling my trip. Benji looks at me in shock. “That’s so cool. Wait-we’re going to Simon’s house?” I nod. “I’M GOING TO MEET SIMON SPIER?” He yells. I chuckle. He puts his hand on my arm. “I’M GOING TO MEET SIMON FUCKING SPIER!” By this point, I’m laughing so hard I had to pull over. Luckily, we’re pretty close to Simon’s house already. I stop laughing long enough to ask Benji this question: Is Simon Spier that big of a legend? “Simon Spier is what you said: a gay Jesus. Yes, you may have a more personal relationship with him, but for me, I can’t help but look up to him. He was fucking inspiration to me when I was in the closet.” He says. “And now you get to meet him,” I say softly. Benji takes my hand. “And now I get to meet him.” 

I pull into Simon’s drive way. “This is a really nice house,” Benji comments. “Yeah,” I say. “It’s super big.” I open my door and run around to Benji’s side so I can open his door for him. He laughs. “And they say chivalry is dead.” He smiles and I can’t help but smile back. He’s so cute, handsome, beautiful. I reach out and tuck a strand of hair behind his ears. Benji cocks his head. “What was that for?” He asks. I blush. “I don’t know,” I say sheepishly. Behind us, someone clears their throat. I look at the door and Simon stands there. “So you lovebirds gonna come in or what?” He says. I can hear the hint of goofiness in his voice when he says that. “Yes sir,” I say back, saluting Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :) pls tell me what u thought in the comments


	4. Oreos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VENJI FLUFF AND OREOS AND GAY SHERPA CONTENT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man my update schedule sucks. i haven’t updated in like 10 days, i’m sorry mates. anyway, im pretty sure that im going to write more than 10 chapters?!

“Well don’t just stand there Victor, come collect your belongings,” Simon says. “What’s up with your vocabulary use man?” I say to Simon as we follow him in his house. “You sound so..so..fancy.” Simon turns around and sighs. “Bram said if I don’t stop talking in text abbreviations I’m not allowed to talk anymore.” I laugh. Simon nudges me. “That’s not funny,” He pouts. “It kinda is.” Benji says. I point to Benji as if to say “He said it not me.” Simon just shakes his head, faking a look of disappointment, but I can see his smile.

I spot my bag on the floor and go to grab it when Simon stops me. “Noooo, don’t pick it up now! Stay awhile. Pleaseeee?” He looks at me with puppy dog eyes. “Sure?” I say. Simon looks at Benji and I and smiles mischievously. Benji and I exchange a look of confusion. “Who wants Oreos?”

“Is it weird that I’m kinda hoping that someone outs me on Creeksecrets?” I say through a mouthful of Oreos. Both Benji and Simon sit up halfway from their spots on the floor to look at me. “Yeah, thats kinda weird.” Benji says. “Why do you want to be outed? Because it’s seriously not fun.” Simon asks. “I don’t know, it would save me from telling people myself? I don’t know how much more opening up I can do.” I say, reaching for more Oreos. Benji nods. “Well, whatever happens happens. I don’t think Mia or Andrew would out you but if they do I’ll be there for you.” He says. “Me too,” Simon says. I smile. “Thanks guys,” I respond. I blindly reach my hand out to grab another Oreo and it bumps into another hand. I look up and see that that hands owner is Benji. I feel heat rising to my face as I watch Benji blush as well. A loud laugh brings me back to reality. “You guys remind me so much of me and Bram- I mean Bram and I.” Simon gushes. I pull my hand away, but then with a stroke of courage I reach it back out and grab Benji’s hand. Then I remember what I originally intended to do and grab an Oreo with my free hand. “Hey Victor, Oreo me.” I toss a chocolate cookie up to Simon. “What’s your favorite Oreo flavor?” Benji asks. He’s still blushing, but he is rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand. I don’t think he knows he’s doing it. I love it.

“Halloween Oreos, 100%,” Simon says. I shake my head. “I love the dark chocolate ones, those have to be my favorite.” I say. Simon throws an Oreo at my face. “Boooo,” He says. “I have to agree with Simon on this,” Benji says. “Those halloween Oreos: Yum. That’s all I gotta say.” “High Five dude,” Simon says, hand slapping Benji. “We should...we should play a game.” I say, covering my mouth with my hand to hide the fact that I’m eating so many Oreos. Simon starts clapping excitedly. “If we play a game can I invite Leah and Abby? Pleaseee?” Benji and I look at eachother. “1) Yes, although I have no idea who those people are and 2) Are you sure you’re an adult?” I ask. “Nope!” He responds, pulling out his phone.

The doorbell rings and Simon gets up to open the door. I scoot closer to Benji. “Hi,” I say softly. “Hello,” He says back. I smile and internally, I say fuck it, I’m going to make a small move. I lean over and put my head on his shoulder. He looks surprised but proceeds to lay his head on top of mine. “I’m back!” Simon yells, two girls in tow. One of them has poofy short hair and a flowery dress on while the other has medium caramel hair and a Panic! at the Disco shirt. The girl with the flowers sits down next to me and extends her hand. “Hi! I’m Abby!” I shake her hand. “I’m Victor.” I turn my head to the other girl. “I’m assuming your Leah?” “That would be me.” She says. “I’m Benji,” Benji says. He motions to Leah’s shirt. “I love P!ATD!” Leah half smiles. “Me too,” She says. Simon glances back and forth between all of us. “I’m Simon!” We all start laughing.

Many more Oreos and rounds of Jenga later, I decide it’s time to head home. “You ready Benji?” I ask, shrugging on my(Simon’s) jacket. He groans. “Help me up,” I chuckle and grab his hand to pull him up. “Thank you.” He says and smiles. I smile back. I look to Simon. “I had a lot of fun, thank you. And thank you for letting me stay with you.” I say. “Of course Victor, any time.” He walks us to the door and I pick up the bag I came here for. This time, it’s Benji who opens my door. “And they say chilvary is dead,” I say, mocking Benji’s words from earlier. “Shut up,” he mumbles, playfully hitting me. I grin and start the car. “What’s your address?” I ask him. He tells me and I focus on the road. Benji fumbles with my radio and Comfort Crowd by Conan Gray starts playing. He bops his head along to the beat. “Nice moves,” I say. “Oh you like them?” Benji starts over exaggerating his dances. I giggle. “What was that?” Benji asks. I look at him, confused. “What was what?” “The sound you just made.” “Oh, that’s my laugh,” I explain. Benji looks at me. “You have a cute laugh.” I avert my eyes because I know I’m blushing. “Stop making me blush! I’m driving!” I say. He just laughs.

I pull up to Benji’s apartment building. He looks at me with sad eyes. “I don’t want to go..” He pouts. “Don’t worry, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” “You’re going to go?” Benji asks. “Yeah, I think so. I think I’m ready.” He smiles. “Thanks for bringing me along. I had a really nice day.” Benji unbuckles his seat belt. “Thank you for coming along.” He waves good bye and gets out of the car. A second later he pokes his head back in. “One more thing,” he says, leaning over and kissing me. And it feels so good. It’s everything amazing and beautiful in the world rolled into one feeling. Benji pulls away. “Well, bye.” He smiles, shuts the door, and walks away. I press my fingers to my lips, stunned. Grinning, I start my car back up and head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! :) i appreciate it <3  
> side note, is anyone else really obsessed with strawberry cow or is it just me?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading this! ill update as soon as i can :)


End file.
